untitled- Happiness
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: I don't know what title to place so i leave it like that. rated M. I hope you like this. dose not follow novel nor movie, just something i wrote .


Hi guys! I know I have been away for some time now and I would like to say sorry for my absent but my life hasn't been going well. But alas, I bring you this! The story that I have been writing 'finally' I am stumped on and am trying to find how to make a twist in it. So please be patient with me.

This story that I have written is just a short one that came to be while waiting for my bus to go to work. An unusual place to have a story like this pop in ones head but that's the fun of it. An idea may come to you anytime! So I hope you guys will enjoy and please Review and tell me what you think! Bye for now!

-_Untitled_-

Life consist of memories

Some are good and some are bad

But there are sometimes those

That makes you not want to forget

But replay it over and over again.

_Written by natakusensei {aka jmpg}_

_I can still feel his lips._  
Those lips that mapped out my body like an explorer creating a map of all his finds.

_His voice.  
_That voice that whispers softly within my ear: at the beginning of our act with love and care but than turns to demanding and arousing sounds.

_Those hands.  
_Those hands that light fires across my body: from my skull to my toes, how they would gently crease my thighs softly to gain access within them, how the gentle push for them to part so he can stare and crease my entrance: worship me and drive me crazy with urgency for him to continue, to enter, to make me scream.

_Those fingers.  
_Oh how they would probe me, stretch me, pleasure me till the point of no tomorrow and my cries for release ripped from my swollen lips that he had kissed till they tingled for him to be one with me: to enter me, to claim me… to fuck me.

_Release.  
_How when he felt satisfied with the state I was or am in, he would withdraw his fingers slowly till the point where I would consider pushing them back in and ride till I cum but no I let a cry of emptiness out and purr when I feel it. His magnificent rod that would join us as one and I wait for that burn, that pleasure burn to come.

_YES.  
_I scream _YES _into the night when his magnificent rod made its grand entrance. Oh what a night I spent in his arms. Holding for dear life, my nails scratching his back, my legs gripping his waist with every push he made. I lifted my left hand to brace the headrest and push back with every thrust he did. Deeper, deeper I wanted him to go, deeper till we are one body. Oh how he got me by surprise! One minute he is fucking my on our bed and the next he picks me up I grab hold of his shoulder and wrap tighter my legs around him and he bounces me. What strength he has! And YES, yes my pleasure points are being hit continuously: every stroke I can feel his rod grow more. He grunts into my ears and it is music to me. I know he is receiving pleasure from me as I am receiving pleasure from him and when he whispers those words, I scream to the night my utopia.

_Come my pet._

And I cum: all over our stomach, our chest, I scream till my voice becomes hoarse while he still pounds in me and whispers: _so good, so good, mine. Mine. MINE!_ He stills and I can feel his release within me. Oh how I relish that feeling. I grow weak within his arms that he carries me that way we are back to our bed. My eyes wish to stay open to see his face but I can only rasp out: _stay in me for a while._ He chuckles and says: _my mate, I will stay for a bit but you will rest. Now that I have you within my arms I will not let anyone take you from me, the war over at last, you are but to be mine and mine alone. Be damn anyone who tries to take your attention from me for I will not stand it. Now rest love for tomorrow is a new day for us._ I sigh and lay my head on his chest to hear his heart beat. The heart that only beats for me, a heart that I would of never known loved me until the finale battle. Hold as a hostage, it seemed to fuel his anger and when the dark lord placed his hand where no one before had every place them, he saw red and within a blink of an eye the dark lord lay on the ground dead with his manhood cut off. Right there in front of all eyes he declared that no one is to touch me for I am his and his alone and we came to where we are now.

_I love you.  
_Before I let sleep take me I softly whisper _I love you_ to him and he chuckles. _And I you Severus, I love you more than life itself. Now sleep love._ I whimper when he withdrew but sigh when he cuddles me close to him. _I love you Harry. My mate._ Having closed my eyes I do not know if I heard right or not but a whisper of _love you pet_ was past by my ear that it brings a smile to my face.

_A memory that would never be forgotten  
_who in their right mine would forget a night as wonderful, hot and breathtaking as this, I would treasure this and every other night and replay them in my mind till death knocks on my door. For this little happiness that I have obtained I would not let anyone take it away from me.

Author note: so what did you guys think? Yeah, I was waiting for the bus and this story popped in my head and I was hiding in the back of the bus so no one could read over my shoulder and see what I was writing about. Remember to RR please! Bye for now!


End file.
